


The New Pizzeria

by YandereFaithfull



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, FNAF 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: You were sad when the old pizzeria shut down. You knew you'd miss the animatromics Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy. They all held a special place in your heart. But you red about the new pizzeria they were building. You wanted to know if the old animatronics would be there to greet you like they usually did.





	The New Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> |~~~~~|  
> |~A/N~|  
> |~~~~~|
> 
> I'm unsure with what gender to make Mangle as he/she will play a part depending on he/she's gender. For the mean time I'll make him/her a him at the moment, as of the fact that Mangle is the toy version of Foxy, I'm also making Marionette/Puppet as male. Yes I also understand that it has been stated that mangle is in fact female but I'm going to keep her as male.

 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You walk into the new pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, building. Looking around at all the kids drawings that were on display. You enter the dinning room seeing the new animatronics. They really surprised you at how much smaller and slimmer they all were designed.

Freddy had a smile on his face with two rosy red cheeks and his large blue eyes. His top hat was black like his bow and the three buttons running down his chest. His fur was a nice deep brown and in his hand he held a microphone. He was walking amongst the children and talking to them, sometimes stopping at the adults and talking to them. He was a lot less chunky than his older version and a lot more shinier.

You spot Chica handing a pizza to a small child, her beak going up and down as she spoke. Her yellow fur was more brighter than ever and so were her bright sky blue eyes, overshadowed with a purple eyeshadow. Instead of red rosy cheeks she had bright pink. Her white bib of 'let's eat' lay against her chest, raised a bit due to her very curvy figure. She wasn't chunky at all, she was more curvy and slim than any of the others.

Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage, his guitar in hand like you were use to seeing. But it was a different Bonnie. This one was blue with red spots like Freddy. His mouth was pulled up in a smile as he plucks at the gutter, making a song for the children who gathered around him. His ears moved with each strum as his spring green eyes looked around at the children. His red bow tie neatly tied around his neck. He was singing but you couldn't hear it from where you chose to stood.

"So this is how they return as." You sigh, disappointed with how they look.

"(Y/n)!" A cheery voice called from behind you. Turing around, you meet face to face with the manager.

"So what do you think of our new animarltronics the Toys?" You were old friends with the owner and offered helped out waitressing and the making of the pizzas.

You sigh and shake your head, "I'm disappoint in them. You know how much trouble trouble Bonnie had last time with his gender and now look, you turned him in something that looks female." You state, appalled with his new look. "And look at Chica's new body, it's making me feel insecure about my own body."

"But look how they interact with the children. They look fine anyway." He says, proudly looking over at all the children running around and the animatronics. "Their design is simply so much better."

You sigh and turn your back on him, "You asked for what I think and you have it." You walk over to an empty table and chair near the back to the side, slipping into the booth and laying your head on the table, cushioned by your hands. You cast your gaze at the table, clean from just being wipe down, willing yourself not to cry over your old friends, not believing them to of been replaced.

"What's wrong Miss?" A deep rumble of a voice asks as someone slips into the booth across from you. You look up seeing the new Freddy.

"Nothing. Just nothing Freddy." You state firmly, wanting him to leave, he wasn't like Freddy, your Freddy. Your Freddy knew something was wrong with you just by looking. Something about facial recognition when you've been around them ages are something if the sort.

"Well it can't be nothing Miss. It must be something making you this unhappy." He says, "And I can't have anyone unhappy in my pizzeria."

"It's nothing really. Do you know where Foxy is?" You ask, standing up.

"She should be in kid's cove." Freddy informs.

You pause, "I did hear that right? Foxy is female?" You turn back around, not believing your ears.

"Well no. But to everyone else he is. It's his colouration I'm afraid to say, it's as bad as poor Bonnie." Freddy informs, seeming to break his coding.

You hold back tears, rushing towards kid's cove, not wanting to believe it. You stand in the door way and gasp. There laying on the floor all torn up was white and pink parts. A fox head sat in the middle of all the parts. Your (e/c) eyes widen as you move closer, all the toddlers leaving the room with their parents and some of the staff.

"No, it can't be." You kneel on the floor beside the parts and pick up the fox head. A tear falls as you pick up another piece. Holding random pieces you could reach, you start putting poor Foxy back together, not wanting to see him in such a state.

"Oh don't bother about her." A laid back voice of one of the staff say, walking back in, "This happens often so we just leave her until we close, than we put her back together. Though we gotta order some parts in. Some of her is missing." He informs you.

"It's a he." You say, not stopping your work. "Foxy was always male."

"Well this one is female, just like Toy Chica the old duck."

You stop myself from crying, he was referring that the new Chica was old. "She isn't old. The old Chica was something else. Hey where's Foxy's hook?" You ask, looking around for the rest of his pieces.

"Oh that, the design for a hook was scrapped as of the dangers it could present."

You scoff, "And the mouthful of teeth each if these have wasn't?"

"Well yea." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"There ya go mate." You say, patting Foxy's head. "What do you guys call him?"

"We call her the mangled as she's always mangled, and it's a female, girlie." He says. "Anyway I gotta get back to work, you should check out Jack, the puppet from prize corner. He's always giving out gifts to children." You watch as the man leaves before looking back down at Foxy.

Sighing, you stroke his head in a calming manner. His white and pink fur torn in some places showing the endoskeleton underneath. His eye black with the other missing. His tail was barely connected same with one of his paws. His body looked too weak for him to stand up straight. "It's unfair that you get through so much pain."

"Th-thanks la-lassie." His voice crocks out, most likely because it's been damaged.

"Shh. No need to say anymore. Though I'm upset with you Toys I couldn't stand to see one be damaged." You say putting yourhands in your lap.

Foxy managed to stand up while wobbling. "Help me to the wall please lassie."

"You barely sound like a pirate too. I miss the old Foxy." You say helping Toy Foxy to a wall. "What's happened to them?" You ask, knowing that Foxy wasn't following his coding like the old ones. No matter what animatronic they seemed to always end up getting their own personality and forgetting parts of their coding.

Once you get to the wall he quickly scales up it and hangs upside down, his legs elongating so he hung around your head hight, "I can tell you like the older ones lassie so I suggest that you don't look down that path." He suggests, his voice box getting stronger but still sounding damaged.

"Have they been scrapped?" You ask, now worried about what has happened to your dear friends.

Foxy shakes his head, "You best be talkin' to Freddy 'bout that." Toy Foxy says, "He could possibly inform yer of that."

You look at him with a questioning look, "Are you a pirate?"

He shakes his head again, "That was scrapped from my blueprints." He informs. You nod and look towards the door. "You best be going, I have another show to do soon and I don't want yer to be a watching."

"Okay." You walk to the doorway before looking back at him with a sad smile, "I'll be back to patch you back up afterwards though."

You look for prize corner, finding it to be right next to kid's cove. You stand in the hallway and watch as the children enter once again. You look away, not wanting to see Toy Foxy in pain even though technically he shouldn't feel.

"You took great care of her." The owner walks up to you. "How about a job offer to work here?" He suggests.

You were shocked, sure you were jobless at the moment but could you really stand working in a place where your favourite animatronics were replaced by newer versions? "What would my job be?" You ask, wanting to know before you make a decision

"Well you know how you were slowly fixing Foxy back at our old pizzeria? Well I was wondering if you would like to work with Mangle."

"Toy Foxy." You correct, not liking his nickname of mangle. "And what would I be doing?"

"Well you will be working by her side mostly. Putting her back together after each performance, buying new parts and also making sure she's all put together after we close and before we open. You'll be let off at 10 o'clock and required to be here at 9 o'clock." He informs, "If you are to take the job just go to the reception desk and they'd hand you the paperwork to fill out." He turns and walks away back to the main room where the animatronics and children would be.

You sigh and rub a hand to the back of your neck, tossing the opportunity back and forth in your mind. Upon entering prize corner, you see a counter with a cash register and piles of plushies of the animatronics stacked along shelves and the counter. Beside the counter sat a large green and purple box with children drawings stuck on the wall beside it.

You walk closer, wanting to look at the pictures a bit better. Many of them showed a long black figure with white strips on its ankles either handing gifts or jumping out of the box.

"This must be the robot in the box." You mutter.

You reach out to place a finger on one of the drawings when suddenly your name is shouted, "(y/n)!"

Reconigizing the voice as the owner's, you turn your back on the drawings and make your way out of Prize Comer to find him. His voice came from the reception and that was where you found him, waving a few pieces of paper in his hand. Raising an eyebrow you walk up to him, "Yes?"

"Since your eighteen you can Ssign these and start work today." He shoves the papers and a pen in your hand without even listening to you to see if you agreed. Watching as the pen scratches at the paper, as soon as your name was signed he snatched the paper away with a large smile on his face. "Welcome to the family (y/n)." He says, before turning and leaving for his office where you guessed he was to file the papers.

He left you clueless on what to do now, so you shrugged your shoulders and turned tour attention to the lady who manned the desk, "um excuse me?" You asked, "who do I see now?"

The last paired no attention to you, she just sat there chewing gum as she wrapped her dyed black hair around her finger. Her brown eyes gazed at the front doors with boredom.

"Miss?" She was still older than you of which you gathered.

"No use sweetheart~, she won't notice you~." A voice purred in your ear, the deep rumble hitting your chest as his warm breath danced around your skin. "But I'll notice you~." He whispered, his lips brushing across edge of your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

The lady finally turned her attention to you only to swoon at the male behind you "Vincent~!" She cooed, pressing her breasts together as she lent over, trying to give him a view of what's under her shirt.

"Yes kitten?" He purred back.

"It's like your voice is always in purr mode." You mutter under your breath, smiling at the thought, a small chuckle escaped and you started to laugh.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" The male behind you asked, Vincent as the lady at the desk had cooed. "Thinking of something you shouldn't?"

You shake your head and turn around, only to be nose to nose to a man dressed in all purple, his hair even happened to be purple and was tied back in a ponytail, it seemed to reach mid back. His grey eyes stared into your own (e/c) eyes as if it was the only life line. Your hands came up to his chest and started pushing him back as he stood to his full height, staring down at you while still slouching. No matter how hard you pushed he wouldn't budge.

"Oh Vincent~" The lady called, getting desperate for his attention. "How about we go into the changing rooms and have a little one on one of how those uniforms of yours works?" She offered, hoping he was to agree.

Vincent finally to a step back to your relief, and such you let out a sigh you didn't know you were holding. "I'm sorry Lizzy but I have my hands full at the moment. We can do that at a later time." Vincent said, wrapping a hand around your arm and pulling you after him as the lady, Lizzy, sighed and went back to gazing out the window chewing gum.

"Let go of me." You mutter, not wanting this man to be touching you. "You of the male species of which is known as a human let go of me." You repeat.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and continued walking, "We're getting your uniform sweetheart."

"I'm getting my uniform, you aren't." You state firmly, letting him know what's in your head. He just tips his hat as a response before pulling you into the storage room where uniforms of the different job positions sat. He let go if your arm finally and search through the uniform, trying to find something which would be useful.

"A-ha. I'm sure this will look cute on you sweetheart." In his arms was a light blue button up shirt, black pants, and a belt as well as a blue security cap much like his own. He pushes the clothing into your arms and covers his eyes with his hands, "Quickly change so I can see how it looks sweetheart."

You stand there in shock. This man, who clearly wanted to get in every girl's pants, was wanting you to change, and in front of him nonetheless. "I can't. Not with you in the room." You state, standing very awkwardly.

"Fiiiiine." Vincent whined, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Another thump was heard, most likely him leaning on the door. Sighing you strip off your top first, wanting to do it one clothe at a time in case he barged in, and put the blue button up shirt on. It was massive on you. The hem of your shirt reached just before your knees and the sleeves reached past your hands to the point that if you lifted your hands to your face the sleeves would be hanging by quite a bit.

Sighing you call out to purple dressed male, "Vincent!" You had no idea how this was going to work but within seconds he had the door open and staring at you. Smiling he walked over, his sight flicking from the top of your head to your shoes.

"Uhh oops." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I couldn't find a smaller size. Here check the tag of mine." He crouched down to allow you to easily find the tag and read the size. It was two sizes smaller than the one you wore. After telling him that information he took his cap off and started to unbutton his shirt.

His shirt was halfway off before you realised what he was doing. His tone chest and indents of abs just building flashed you as he worked on getting his shirt off for you, you hadn't realised it at the reception desk but now you could see that his skin had a slight purple colouring to it. His badge sat with his hat and you pick it up, reading that he was the head day guard.

"Here sweetheart." He states, holding his purple shirt out to you. Looking up at him, you drop the badge as you feel your cheeks heat up with blood. You were blushing as the male stood in front of you half naked and wanting you to wear his shirt. You look away as you snatch the shirt out of his hands, not being able to look at him straight. "I'll stand outside again, call me when you've finished sweetheart."

He finally understood to leave you when changing and yet he didn't know not to undress in front of you. Sighing you take the larger shirt off and button Vincent's shirt up. "It's just one day. One day of wearing his shirt isn't going to harm you." You mutter as you put the black pants on which were a size to big, meaning that they rested just under your belly button with the belt holding them up. You wore your shoes with the outfit and overall it seemed to be okay. "Vincent!" You call again, letting him know he could come back in. Wanting to mess with him you stood by the door, "Honey! You can come in now!" He was beyond shocked at hearing those words as he walked though, and even more by the hug you gave him when he took one step in, a faint blush took over his cheeks but it was nearly noticeable so when you let go you didn't notice.

He looked you up and down again, nodding to himself. "Damn sweetheart you make one fine day guard." He smirked to himself and walked over to where the other shirt, his cap, badge and your cap sat. Picking up your cap he gestured for you to go over to him and so you did.

Standing in front of him your sight is taken away just as he put the cap on your head. The peek of the cap covering your eyes as its too large for you. A deep rumble of a laugh which sounds alike to honey enters your ears and lifting up the brim if the cap you see Vincent laughing with a large smile on his face. Tipping the cap back so it sat on your head better, you smile and shake your head.

He stopped laughing and picked up the other blue shirt, buttoning it up he tucks it into his black pants and rolls the sleeves up past his elbows. The purple cap tipped at an angle sat on his purple hair and his golden badge gleamed on his left side of his chest. You could safely say that he looked handsome in his uniform, even without his purple shirt and instead a blue one. Though the blue colour did look slightly off on him.

You smile at him, ready for your first half a day of work.

-Faithfull

 


End file.
